This invention pertains to devices mounted on the front end of farm tractors and the like, and more particularly to a method of attaching such items as loaders, bale carriers, snow scoops, hayforks and similar equipment to a tractor quickly and easily and providing equally quick and each detachment.
In current practice there are many types of tools which are adapted to be mounted on the front end of a tractor. In farm practice these include such things as manure loaders, snow scoops, hayforks and bale carriers. Also, in industrial uses, such things as fork lift units and loading buckets may be used.
Particularly in farm practice, it is highly desirable that the operator be able to make a quick change from one such type of tool to another. This kind of change is not possible with most present equipment.
Most equipment at present requires careful alignment of holes in the mounting bar on the tractor with holes on the particular implement to be mounted so that a pin or bolt can be run through the holes and the implement fastened to the bar. Thus, the tractor must be maneuvered carefully into a certain place, and the lifting arms raised or lowered precisely to align the holes.
There have been previous efforts to alleviate or solve the problem. These have generally included a hook on the mounting bracket combined with some way of fastening the device into place on the hook. However, none of these has been completely satisfactory in its means for anchoring the device to the hook. Nearly all require careful lateral alignment so that the anchoring means could be engaged, and almost none provided any reasonably quick and easy disconnecting means. By my invention, I provide both.